


Entrenched

by 2plumsandagherkin



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s02e20 Humbug, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, trench coat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 09:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12528160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2plumsandagherkin/pseuds/2plumsandagherkin
Summary: From a Tumblr prompt where Mulder seduces Scully wearing nothing but a trench coat.





	Entrenched

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on Tumblr in June 2017, and was inspired by that photo of "Mulder in that pose" from Humbug

“That’s a nice trench coat Mulder. Is it new?” Scully asked as they drove away from the trailer park.

It had struck her suddenly when Dr. Blockhead gestured towards her partner, who was standing a short distance away in the sun looking every bit the American Hero G-man in his expensive and immaculately tailored coat and suit pants. He was a damn handsome man.

Most days, she just saw her partner for who he was; intelligent, driven, passionate, all those same descriptors she could have easily listed after their first few days together. Occasionally, such as today, she was able to see him through someone else’s eyes. Today her vision shifted focus and she was able to view him from a woman’s perspective. And what a view it was.

Oh she knew exactly what was hiding under those expensive suites, but she generally forced those thoughts aside. Today, for whatever reason, she couldn’t shake them.

Mulder had to look down at what he was wearing before he answered. “Oh, uh, yeah. I had to replace a few suits recently. I’m guessing you have too.”

Had he really been paying attention to her wardrobe she wondered? She reached over and let her fingers slide down his bicep…. feeling the lustrous finish of the garment. Mulder’s eyes left the road to look at what her hand was doing. Her fingers glided up and down several times, before she reached over and took hold of the lapel between her thumb and index finger to swirl the fabric between her digits. Her eyes seemed to be mesmerized by what her own hands were doing.

So were his.

Scully’s mind drifted to a dimly lit apartment, his apartment, where she could take her time touching him through his clothes, and removing his clothes, and then marveling at the softness of his skin, and how it felt pressed against her own sensitive skin, warm, slick, soft…..

“Scully?”

“Hmmm?” she dreamily

A car horn snapped them both back to reality as Mulder jerked the rental car back onto their side of the road. Both their hearts raced from the adrenaline rush of being caught unaware of their actions.

“Sorry”, they both mumbled to each other at the same time, but for different reasons.

The moment passed, and they drove the rest of the way to the airport in silence.

\------

Their flight back to DC was delayed leaving but eventually departed well after dark. Mulder was increasingly amused at how much more relaxed Scully was flying these days, and how she could even manage to fall asleep when she was tired enough. This was apparently one of those times, and to top it off, she ended up migrating towards Mulder and using him for a pillow. Her head rested on his chest as her arm came across to grip his trench coat once again. He let his arm come around her body and she snuggled in closer, her hand releasing its grip on his coat and instead, slid inside the warmth underneath. Mulder looked down at her and felt his heart swell. Occasionally he caught a glimpse of her as the stunningly beautiful woman she was, and found himself wishing this was their life and that they had more than a professional relationship.

“Mmmm Mulder….. Leave the coat on…” Scully mumbled in her sleep.

 _What?_ Mulder though.

Before he could think further, she followed up with another moan and then a breathy “Harder…. Mmmmm”.

Okay, he needed to do something before somebody else heard her, and before his blossoming erection got him in trouble. “Scully,” he said shaking her gently, “wake up. Come on Scully.”

She hummed again, but then came around; face flushed in confused arousal when she realized where she was, and remembered flashes of what she’d been dreaming about. “Where are we?”

“About to land. Sorry to wake you,” he apologized.

“I’m uh, gonna use the washroom before they put the seatbelt sign on,” she said. Mulder politely got up from his aisle seat to let her out, then sat down and rubbed his hands over his face, somehow trying to rid his mind of the images taking shape behind his eyes.

In the tiny washroom, Scully did her best to clean herself and her soaked panties up. She could smell her arousal plain as day, and hoped it was just her heightened awareness, and that Mulder hadn’t noticed. Her whole body pulsed with unsatisfied desire, but knew she had to wait until she got home to the privacy of her apartment before she could give her body what it craved. Or at least a substitute for what it craved.

Returning back to her seat looking once again the prim and proper Agent Scully, they both buckled themselves into their seats, and exchanged menial conversation as they tried to remember if they had driven together to the airport (no, they had arrived separately this time), and then tried to recall where they each had parked. It was just after midnight when they left the terminal and parted ways in the long-term parking lot to find their respective vehicles.

Each of them was unaware how relieved the other was to finally be alone with their thoughts. Very unprofessional, unpartnerly thoughts, about doing unspeakable things to each other as they drove in opposite directions to their apartments.

Mulder vowed to wear his new trench coat every damn day if it fueled his partner with such vivid dreams. He wondered how he could ever get beyond cheesy innuendo to the point where she (in his mind) was bent over his desk with her skirt hiked up around her hips and he with his pants around his ankles and coat caressing the bare skin of her thighs as he thrust deeply into her from behind.

An idea came into his mind. But it was so cliché; she would surely laugh at him and slam her door in his face. However, she was clearly affected by the coat. He was tired enough, and deliriously aroused enough to be foolish enough to try.

He turned the car around.

Scully was just putting her now empty suitcase away when she heard the knock.

“Scully, it’s me,” she heard him say as she approached the door.

“Mulder? What’s wrong?” she asked as she opened the door. He brushed passed her into her apartment, his trench coat done up to the collar.

“I, uh, wanted to ask you about that dream you had on the plane.”

Scully flushed at the snapshots of recollection she had. “What do you mean?” She decided to play innocent, not sure where he was going with this.

“You were talking in your sleep. You said my name, and uh, other things.”

She couldn’t look him in the eye anymore. Oh god, what had she said?

“Other things?”

“Was it a good dream Scully? He asked, stepping towards her, invading her personal space as he was so good at doing.

“You must already know the answer to that, or you wouldn’t be asking me.” She bravely raised her eyes to his. They were pools of black, his pupils dilated with desire in the dim light.

“You asked me to leave my coat on. Did you mean this coat that I’m wearing right now Scully?”

 _Oh damn it all to hell, he knows exactly what he’s doing_ , she thought. So she looked him square in the eye, and replied, “Yes, and then you lifted me in your arms and I wrapped my legs around your waist as you fucked me against the office door.”

A beat or two passed between them as they each considered their next move now that all the cards had been laid out between them.

Scully was the first to move, literally, as she closed the distance between them and ran a finger up the front of his coat, drawing lazy patterns up and down delicately with her fingernail.

“Do you still want me to leave the coat on Scully, or would you like to take it off?”

She answered by reaching up and undoing the top button, then pressing her body against his as she boldly placed a kiss on the V of skin she revealed. Mulder pressed back against her, all pretence of slow and cautious now thrown completely away. He felt her gasp as he ground his erection into her stomach. She reached up on her tiptoes to kiss him higher on his neck then lowered herself back down, rubbing her body against him, and drawing a moan from his lips.

She stepped back slightly, looking up at him with a very sly, wicked smile on her lips. She passed the next two buttons through their holes, and realized she was encountering nothing but skin underneath. When her gaze met his again, her eyebrow was quirked quizzically. “Are you really…?” she began while she continued to undo the remaining buttons.

His erection answered her question. Parting the flaps of each side, it poked its way through the finely tailored garment to reveal the finely sculpted body beneath. A nervous, shy smile graced Mulder's lips in the seconds that followed. “You still haven’t answered my question Scully. Do you want me to leave the coat on or take it off?”

“Leave it on, but take my clothes off right now,” she answered in a sultry whisper.

Mulder wasted no time in sliding her suit jacket off her shoulders as he crushed his mouth to hers, finally. As their lips met and tasted each other for the first time, Mulder's hands pulled her top out of her skirt and then found the tiny zipper in the back of the garment. The skirt slid effortlessly over her hips to pool at her feet.

Breaking their kiss reluctantly so he could pass her top up and over her head, Scully was left panting, standing in her navy blue lace bra and panties. She reached out and took a confident hold of his cock, pumping up and down his length several times. Mulder's eyes slammed shut and his stance faltered as his knees grew week.

“Where do you want me?” Scully asked. “Bedroom? Couch? Dining room table? Or right here against the door?”

“Where ever you want Scully.”

“Can you make it to the bedroom Mulder? I don’t know if I can,” she admitted.

In a flash, she found herself scooped up in his arms and being carried across her apartment towards her bedroom. Mulder gently placed her down on the edge of the bed, and she immediately pulled him down into another kiss. His arms reached around her body to undo the clasp of her bra while their tongues slid and teeth gently nipped. Scully pulled the bra off in short order and Mulder's hands came up to cup her breasts. She moaned at the contact and begged him “Oh god, I want your mouth on me.”

His mouth was around one of her peaks in an instant, kissing and sucking, swirling his tongue around her sensitive nipple, then the other. Scully’s hands grasped the collar of his jacket, keeping him anchored to her breasts until he started moving lower on her body. He pulled her underwear down; the final barrier removed from her body. He looked up at her before lowering his mouth to her gorgeous sex which was soaked and shimmering with arousal. He hooked her legs over his shoulders and as she writhed under his mouth, her feet rubbed against the fabric covering his back.

“Mulder… want you… inside me…” she panted as his mouth worked it magic on her clit. He released her legs and sat up, but then Scully surprised him by turning around and getting up on her knees. “Please… I want you like this.”

“Jesus Scully,” he said as he shuffled towards her, grasping her hips and letting his throbbing cock slide through her folds. She wasted no time in reaching back and guiding him inside her. They both sighed as he inched forward. In no time, she was thrusting against him, urging him to move. The flaps of his trench coat slid against the outside of her thighs as their bodies slapped together in a frenzied pace.

Mulder was getting ridiculously hot with the coat on, and sweat ran down his back. The lining of the coat was now plastered to his overheated skin. “Gotta…… take the coat off Scully…. Sorry,” he apologized in between thrusts.

“Fine, do it. Hurry,” she panted in reply.

He only missed a few strokes and managed to stay fully entrenched in her body while he peeled the coat off his skin and threw it onto the floor.

When he resumed his rhythm, Scully began thrusting back against him. “Good, but harder,” she pleaded. “Yeah, yeah, oh… “ Mulder sped up, fortunately feeling a second wind without the hot jacket on anymore.

“Are you close Scully?” he asked. God he didn’t want to finish before her this first time, especially since this was supposed to be _her_ dream they were reenacting.

“Yeah,” she gasped, “Can you just…” Mulder was already reaching around to rub his fingers over her clit, trapping it between his index and middle fingers while he stroked around it in the same tempo he continued to slam into her with.

It wasn’t long before Scully’s legs started to tremble as she neared her release. She was moaning steadily now, and just as Mulder felt the pressure mounting in his own body, he felt her walls begin to flutter and contract around him. He held on a beat or two more, then quickly pulled out of her and grasped his cock as it spurted his release over his fist and onto her back.  

Scully let her body collapse forward onto the bed, while Mulder sank down onto his hip behind her and leaned over to brush the sweat-slicked hair from her face as she lay on her side, catching her breath.

He really wasn’t sure what to say to her, besides, “Wow,” with a dreamy smile on his face.

Scully smiled back, still panting, but then her face dropped. “Is your coat okay?”


End file.
